This disclosure relates to measuring displacement of an electromechanical transducer.
Measuring the displacement of an electromechanical transducer permits feedback control systems to react to the position of the electromechanical transducer. Displacement measurements can be used to derive other values such as velocity, acceleration, and jerk. One or more of these measurements can be directly or indirectly used by a feedback control system for system control.